The present invention relates to a sound apparatus provided in electric equipment such as a television set or audio set.
A television set, which is one example of electric equipment, includes a display unit for displaying images and a sound apparatus for transmitting voices. The display unit is represented by a cathode-ray tube (CRT) and the sound apparatus generally has a plurality of speakers.
In a television set of this type, it is difficult to ensure a space for mounting a sound apparatus at a position on the front surface of a cabinet because of a requirement in design, and consequently, the sound apparatus may often be provided on the rear side of the cabinet.
FIGS. 1 to 5 show examples of related art television sets. A cabinet 300 of the related art television set shown in FIG. 1 contains a cathode-ray tube 301 and two speakers 302 and 303. The speakers 302 and 303 are positioned on the rear side of the cathode-ray tube 301, and more specifically, near an electron gun of the cathode-ray tube 301.
A cabinet 400 of the related art television set shown in FIG. 2 has a cathode-ray tube 401 and two speakers 402 and 403. The speakers 402 and 403 are positioned on the rear side of the cathode-ray tube 401 and are connected to horns 404 and 405, respectively.
A cabinet 500 of the related art television set shown in FIG. 3 contains a cathode-ray tube 501 and two speakers 502 and 503. The speakers 502 and 503 are disposed in such a manner as to be directed obliquely forward.
A cabinet 600 of the related art television set shown in FIG. 4 contains a cathode-ray tube 601 and four speakers 602 to 605. The speakers 602 and 603 are positioned on the rear side of the cathode-ray tube 601, and the remaining speakers 604 and 605 are disposed on the front side of the cabinet 600 on the right and left sides of the cathode-ray tube 601.
A cabinet 700 of the related art television set shown in FIG. 5 contains a cathode-ray tube 701 and two speakers 702 and 703 directed obliquely forward. The cabinet 700 has net-like portions 704 and 705 disposed near the cathode-ray tube 701.
The above-described cabinets of the related art television sets, however, have the following problems:
In the television set shown in FIG. 1, which has the simplest structure, since sounds generated from the two speakers 302 and 303 are transmitted from the rear side of the cabinet 300 to a listener positioned on the front surface side of the cathode-ray tube 301, the listener feels that the sounds are confined on the front surface side.
In the related art television set shown in FIG. 2, the speakers 402 and 403 are respectively connected to the horns 404 and 405 and opening portions of the horns 404 and 405 are led up to the right and left positions of the cathode-ray tube 401; however, the combination of a simple speaker with a simple horn gives confined feeling of sound to the listener, with a result that the listener cannot clearly hear the sounds.
In the related art television set shown in FIG. 3, sounds generated from the speakers 502 and 503 are reflected once from the inner wall of the cabinet 500 and are then fed forward from holes 505 and 504 formed on the right and left sides of the cathode-ray tube 501. In this case, however, if the opening ratio of each of the holes 504 and 505 is low, sounds may be confined and further chattering of the cabinet 500 may be generated. A high frequency sound is relatively easily audible but a low frequency sound may be confined.
In the related art television set shown in FIG. 4, the tweeters 604 and 605 for high frequency sounds are positioned on the right and left sides of the cathode-ray tube 601. This is intended to make clear high frequency sounds. However, the woofers 602 and 603 for low frequency sounds, provided behind the tweeters 604 and 605, may be confined like the example shown in FIG. 1.
In particular, sounds in narration and conversation may be confined like the example shown in FIG. 1.
In the related art television set shown in FIG. 5, sounds generated from the speakers 702 and 703 positioned on the rear side are transmitted onto the front surface side through the net-like portions 704 and 705; however, if the opening ratio of each of the net-like portions 704 and 705 is low, sounds may be also confined.